Pictures
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Pictures remind us of the ones we love, and for Shion it will remind her of more than that


~Pictures~  
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
She started to type in the middle of the night the lights were dim and her computer screen glowed. She continued her report on KOS-MOS, her mind wondered off once again and she turned to the pictures on her desk, the pictures that reminded her of everyone who left her. But there was one picture she still had, and the one with her was still there. She stared at the picture and in bold letters at the bottom that said 'Allen Ridgeley and Shion Uzuki Best friends forever'. She smiled and looked at her other pictures, Kevin, her mum and dad, the last family photo before her mother got sick. The doors slid open and a beam of light came in. Shion turned to the light to see Allen.  
  
"I heard you were still up so I brought you some coffee," Allen said.  
  
"Shhh, MOMO's asleep still," Shion whispered back at Allen as he came over to her, the doors shut and the room went dark again. She toke the coffee and sat down and looked at the computer screen.  
  
"Hey chief, I didn't know you still kept this?" he picked up the picture of him and Shion.  
  
"Well, I keep all of my friend's pictures," she smiled.  
  
"And the people you love," He looked down at the picture of her and Kevin.  
  
"It's none of you're business," She snapped, quietly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"Well, thanks for the coffee," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah . . . sure you are," Allen mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Why should I tell you," he said. Shion stood up and glared at Allen.  
  
"Excuse me Allen Ridgeley that's no way to speak to you're boss," She growled.  
  
"Well what happens if miss spoiled doesn't have me anymore cause she treats me like shit!" Allen snapped back.  
  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU LEAVE OR NOT!!" Shion yelled.  
  
"Fine I'm going then," he started to walk out of the room.  
  
"I WISH I NEVER MENT YOU!!!!" Shion yelled and threw the coffee mug and Allen and it hit the back off his head and shattered leave a gash in the back of his head. He grabbed his head and his eyes started to water.  
  
"Do something nice for a girl and this is how she repays you," he toke his hand and felt the warm blood, "I'm going to leave for good, I'm glad we stopped at the dock colony."  
  
Back in Shion's room she threw the picture of her and Allen against the wall and the glass shattered and MOMO stood behind her in her nighty in tears.  
  
"Oh MOMO, I'm so sorry," Shion raced over to her and hugged her.  
  
"You and Allen, why did you fight?"  
  
"It's just, oh MOMO you could understand," she said. MOMO went over and picked up the picture.  
  
"Allen Ridgeley and Shion Uzuki, Best friends forever," MOMO read, "What happen to that?"  
  
"I-I lost that friend ship when I met Kevin, I just stopped spending time with him and I ignored him."  
  
"So you two became further and further apart?" MOMO asked.  
  
"Oh god, what happens if I lose him, Oh god I have to apologize," Shion quickly grabbed the picture and ran out of the room. She looked around and saw chaos.  
  
"chaos! Have you seen Allen?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I saw him heading out the air lock to the dock colony he looked depressed," he replied. Shion spent no time to talk and ran out to the Dock Colony.  
  
"Allen!" She yelled.  
  
"The ship leaving the Miltia Star system is now boarding," said the intercom and she ran over to the ships.  
  
"Allen!" she called. Allen looked back and saw Shion running towards him.  
  
"S-Shion . . ." he said confused. She tripped as the power went out for some reason.  
  
"Allen," Shion started to cry and hug the picture as the Colony shook violently. Gnosis appeared everywhere and blood splattered around the ground, Allen had gone over to Shion and hugged her. She sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Shion, shh don't cry," he whispered to her. He stood up and looked into her green eyes. Her eyes filled with fear looked behind Allen. The Gnosis stood behind him a roared loudly and everything was gone she knew he was going to leave her, just like everyone she ever loved and cared about. She had dropped the picture on the ground and his blood splatter on it, cover the best friend part. Shion finally knew it was over and Allen fell into her arms and she shut her eyes and held him close.  
  
"I love you," she whispered in his ear and tears streamed down her checks, "I'll never forget you, I never forget anyone I love."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
GSS: Yes I know it's depressing  
  
Sheaira: poor Allen  
  
GSS: *sniff* Review please 


End file.
